The Artistic Squabble
by Toe-toe-senpai
Summary: Pein has decided to buy a Podium with Kisame for more of a professional look. Sasori just so happens to be in charge of building the thing. Showing no interest, Deidara decides to create a wager. Who ever can create the best Podium for their leader must admit the others views on art are wrong. May the odd's be ever in their favor.


Pein had bought a podium for the Akatsuki base. Not for any specific reason, other than to look more professional when he made a speech to the other members. He had Kisame go with him to a local hardware store to buy such a thing, and made him go back to the base with him. Kisame had groaned, feeling like today his 'mission' had been rather boring. Luckily for him, Sasori was the one who was needed next by the Akatsuki leader.

"You're dismissed, Kisame." Kisame nodded and left, rather happily. Meanwhile, a monotone puppet man sat alone, thinking. From the looks of things, he was most likely thinking about his artwork, or for all Pein knew, he could be thinking about how weird it was to not have a penis. After all, that's what the leader would think. He called Sasori over to him to help set up this contraption.

"Sasori, I need your help."

"What is it leader?" Sasori stood, looking over at the orange-headed male.

"Kisame and I bought this Podium, I figured since you're good at crafts, you could fix this up for me."

Sasori nodded, as if he had a choice. "Great!" Pein exclaimed, "I'm off to the Rain village to check on how things are there, I want that built by the time I come back. I'm counting on you Sasori."

"Yes, sir." And with that, Pein was gone.

Sasori had sighed, figuring he might open up the box and start on this project. Inside was pieces to make the Podium, it came with tiny screws and instructions. He flipped the box over, letting everything fall on the ground. After all, it would take too much time to take one item out at a time. He scanned over the directions and shrugged, figuring he could handle this project easily enough. After all, he could craft human's into puppets. How hard could a simple podium be?

Very hard.

He had seemed to struggle with such a simple project. He groaned, showing off the human emotion known as frustration. Deidara had a cocky smile on his lips and laughed a little at his partner's troubles.

"What's the matter, Sasori my man? I thought you were good with things like this."

"Shut up. It's not as easy as it looks…"

Deidara decided to take that as a challenge. "Fine, let me try. I bet I could get this done faster anyway, Hm." Sasori frowned, but decided to take on Deidara's little gamble. "Fine, it's a bet. You make your own podium and I'll make mine. We'll see which one pein likes better."

"But wait," Deidara piped in, "Let's make things interesting yeah? Loser has to admit the other's views on art is more superior." Sasori nodded, "Fine. Let's just get this started."

They both had worked on their own podium to present to Pein, Sasori had went the extra mile in his work, adding little engravings into the wood. Deidara was creating a podium with ease, using clay as the base. He also put little designs, both artists were creating masterpieces.

Every Now and then, the two would glance at each other's works and continue to try to be better over the other. Sasori had a slight advantage, since he didn't need to sleep and required little food, he hardly had to step away from his project. Deidara, however had to step away to go about his daily life.

Lucky for him though, it would take a few days before Pein had reached the base.

So for days, the two worked, and made petty jabs at each other's work, boosting their ego's and drive to complete this project. Finally, the day had arrived, and Pein had came back from his visit to the village hidden in the Rain. Sasori and Deidara stood by their own podium's waiting for Pein's return just so they could end this battle once and for all.

Pein had entered the base and instantly, he was greeted by the two artists, who rushed him over to the Podium. Sasori spoke first, " I have done as you have asked, here is your po-" Deidara interrupted, "Ah, but I too, have made a podium leader! Go on, choose which you like better, hmm." Sasori frowned and gave Deidara a look at the interruption, Deidara just smirked.

Pein had sighed, looking at both of the podium's. He had to admit, both were quite beautiful works of art. But, he decided to go with Sasori's. Deidara felt enraged, "What do you mean his is better?"

"Considering I wanted a Podium made of _wood_. His is better."

Deidara had felt his short fuse go out, and it finally went off when Sasori had rubbed his victory in his partner's face. "Don't you want to admit something to be Deidara?"

Deidara just scowled, "Why yes! I do!" He held up his hand, "Katsu!" His podium, which was made of his explosive clay, had held up to it's name and created a huge explosion. It blew up not only Sasori's podium, but part of the base as well.

Luckily, no one had gotten injured during this event. "Art is an explosion anyway!" Deidara cackled, saying that the 'bet was off since technically no one won.' But in the end, Deidara was punished for costing the organization such money.

His punishment was to do the dishes for a week. That may not sound too bad, but for a man with mouth's on each hand, it was a living nightmare. He swore he could have tasted soap and dried food for a week afterwards.


End file.
